


Realisation

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: "It was a million tiny little things that, when you added them all up, they meant we were supposed to be together..."





	Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even realise how well that quote fitted my fic until I posted it and thought of a summary. I think it speaks for itself.

It was the way he sang in the shower, loudly and over the top, knowing she was listening.

It was the smell of hot food when she walked in after a long day, a mix of fresh herbs lingering behind the warmth of a rich chocolate dessert, always chocolate. 

It was the light tapping of his sneakers on the squeaky floorboards when he returned in the middle of the night and was desperate not to wake her - usually followed by a thud and a loud cry from him which she couldn't help but smile at as she pretended to sleep.

It was the way he'd hurriedly dress for bed and scoot under the covers next to her, placing a kiss to her head and whispering and, 'I love you,' before he threw an arm around her and finally settled down to sleep.

It was the little post-it notes he'd leave around the house with messages like, ' _I love when you sing and think no one is listening_ ,' or, ' _The jumpsuits are my favourite ;)_ ' Sometimes they were ridiculous like, 'Don't be mad but one whole shelf in the refrigerator is full of jello. Necessary jello.' Other times they were as short and sweet as, ' _FC and EB. Forever and always._ '

It was the way he'd scoff at things on the History Channel, and ask a hundred questions throughout her cop shows. 

It was the way he brewed her coffee just the way she liked it, and had it ready for her once she'd awoken from a lie-in. 

It was the way his dopey grin and wife eyes left her cheeks dimpled and stomach fluttering. 

It was the scent of coffee and old books that calmed her when she burrowed her head in his neck and threw her arms around him. 

It was the warmth that radiated from his hand as he clutched hers, swinging both their arms as they walked. 

It was the way he made her soup and sat and watched her favourite movies with her when she was sick, only to catch the same illness a week later and insist he was fine.

It was the way he always made sure her favourite ice cream was in the freezer, and always let her have the last spoon. 

It was the softness of his lips on hers as he said, _'Hi'_ or _'hello_ ,' or _'I've missed you since I saw you five minutes ago_ ;' and the way he put his whole heart into each kiss.

It was the way he watched with a smile as she fed the third stray cat that arrived at their door. 

It was the way he'd scatter rose petals all over the bed and play smooth, lulling music on special days, making her melt despite the cheesiness of it all.

It was the way he remained absolutely focused on her when they made love, and the fact that they'd sometimes laugh during it.

It was the way she shuffled back into him at night, needing to be as close as possible; and the way his arm would instantly wrap around her, ready to keep her safe from the nightmares he knew she feared. 

It was the way he spoke so sweetly to her mother as he tried to appease her, while simultaneously being terrified of sharing more than five seconds of eye contact with her father. 

It was the way he always surprised her with vacations and date nights, each time leaving her more in awe. 

It was the way he casually invited the others around to their home for movie night, not hesitating or complaining but simply enjoying their company and trying his best to be a person.

It was the fact that she could share with him her biggest secrets and the way he could guess her worst fears, and the way she trusted him with them completely.

It was the way his arm slipped around her and held her tight to him as tears rolled down her cheeks and her heart was filled with worry when they lost contact with one of the other Librarians.

It was the way he listened to her stories, silently storing them away and noting her favourite places to have grown up, her first real best friend, and the description of the first house she remembered living in. 

It was the way he grabbed her hand and began to dance around the kitchen with her, her beautiful laugh echoing around the room and entwining with the music. 

It was the way he held her tight the whole night through, and mumbled _'good morning_ ' through a kiss when the sun came pouring in.

It was his stupid puns and cryptic quotes that left her smiling like an idiot. 

It was the numerous times she tripped over his shoes by the front door, cursing in frustration before realising it meant she was no longer alone.

It was the fascinating facts he relayed to her, eyes aglow and fluff of passion; and the stories he'd tell her as they spent nights gazing up at the stars.

It was the way she tossed and turned at night when he was away; and the way she didn't feel whole until he came back again.

It was the way he said ' _I love you_ ' and the many ways he showed it; the way the words so easily rolled off his tongue, and the way he believed every gesture was simple, not realising that she couldn't fathom that someone would go to such lengths for her.

It was the way he talked about the future as though he was promising never to run; and the way she was sure she wanted her forever to be written with his.

It was the grand gestures and the small acts of kindness, and everything in between.

It was the moment she realised that everything would be okay as long as he was there; and that everything she ever wanted and didn't know she needed was all wrapped up into one brilliant, messy-haired, kind-hearted person. 

That's what made Eve Baird realise she'd found home.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
